1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus including a fan to cool a heat generating component.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus receives various information, and processes the information. The information processing apparatus, such as a notebook, is portable because it is of a small size and light weight, and processes data without restriction of placement thereof. Since, like a desktop computer, the information processing apparatus such as the notebook includes a heat generating component, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a GFX which is a graphic controller, etc., to receive power to process information, heat is generated during use. Accordingly, a cooling fan radiating the heat generated inside the information processing apparatus to the outside is necessary.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cooling fan configuration of a conventional information processing apparatus 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the conventional information processing apparatus 1, since a cooling fan 3 is positioned at a side surface or a rear surface of a main body 2, a port necessary for connection with an external device can not be disposed at the space in which the cooling fan 3 is positioned, and noises of the cooling fan 3 are directly transmitted to the outside.
Also, a recent information processing apparatus has widely employed a ball grid array (BGA) design disposing a heat generating component at a central area of the main body 2 to reduce deterioration of a printed circuit board (PCB). Here, since the distance between the heat generating component and the cooling fan 3 is substantial, a cooling efficiency decreases.